The Great Wolf
by ScarletFlame43
Summary: Bella is a child going through her life as a wolf and growing up with over protective brothers and an imprint. First time. Tell me what you think. Be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV

I have to run, I have to run. I must keep her safe. I have to keep her safe. I would let no one have her, no one. I have to find a safe place for her. And there is only one place I know that will accept what she is. Or at least learn to try.

I am so weak having to fight those monsters. They got me too. And I know that I won't last much longer. Soon the venom they injected me with will start to kill me inside out. But I must keep going. She is all I have left. And as her mother I will do anything.

I am almost there. Just need to pass the boarder and I will know she will be safe. I would have been there by now if it wasn't for the venom and my child in my mouth. She is first ever known werewolf to ever shift as a young child. Now those beasts want her. Well they can't have her.

I just pasted the boarder. I collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. I released the little ball of fur I call my daughter. She was vibrating with excitement. Not really knowing what is going on and what will be happening to her.

She started to sniff around, yipping happily. She ran right to me and crashed right into my side. She climbed up my back and nipped my ear. I tilted my upper body forward causing my little cub to roll right in front of me. She got to her paws staring up at me while wagging her tail.

I could feel the venom. I knew it was time to say goodbye to my little girl. I lick her muzzle sat back and howled. I lay down and waited for them to take her. I know they will keep her safe and loved. I just know it.

My body started to shake. I could feel my insides dying. I can hear my baby girl wining. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. I could taste blood coming from my nose. I stated to hack up blood.

As I lay my little one started to lick my muzzle while whining wanting to know what was happening. Oh my little one I'm so sorry was all I that I can think to say. I started to see black spots in my vision. I can hear the pounding of the other wolves approach. Now I know she is safe.

I curled my body to a ball and laid my head down to rest. I closed my eye and all I can see was the life I had lived. And I know I can die in peace. Now I can head to my after life. But one final thing I need to do, say goodbye.

I will love you always and forever be with you in spirit.

Goodbye my sweet _Isabella…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

_"Mommy, wake up. Mommy, wake up!"_ I tugged at her ears trying to wake her up. I couldn't help the whimpers that were escaping my muzzle. I didn't want Mommy to leave, not like daddy.

What am I going to do? I'm all alone now. I don't want to be alone. Where am I going to live? Where am I going to get my food? Mommy hasn't taught me to hunt yet.

I couldn't stop whimpering, I was so scared. I heard rustling coming from the trees behind Mommy. I looked up to see a pair of black eyes. They belonged to a pitch black wolf. Behind him were six other wolves.

They were huge like Mommy. Maybe they were the people mommy always spoke about. She always told me stories of other wolves like us. They protected people from the bad men.

The black wolf went behind a tree and when he came he was in his human form. So he was like Mommy. He was tall and had dark skin and black hair.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you. Can you change back?" while he was spoke he crept closer to me with his hands raised showing that he wouldn't hurt me.

Without even thinking I shifted back to my human form. I sat there naked looking at the man that is going to help me.

You could see the shock on his face. Mommy told me that I was special because I was able to shift since I was born and not only that I was a female shifter too, so that made me even more special.

"My name is Sam. What's your name?" He spoke with a gentle tone. He looked as though he was going to scare me away.

"My name is Bella. My mommy was hurt and she is not waking up. Can you please help me? I'm scared and I don't know where I am." I couldn't help but cry. I wanted to go home. I wanted Mommy to wake up. I don't want to be alone.

Sam reached down and started to wipe my tears away. He picked me up and tucked me into his side. He turned to the other wolves and told them to take care of my mommy and meet him at his house.

Sam held me tightly and started to run through the forest. When we hit the tree line there was a house up ahead.

"This will be your new home for now," Sam said smiling down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

We entered the home that Sam had said I would be staying at from now on. It was warm inside. The walls were as blue as a clear sky. It made me feel like curling into a ball and start listening to the things going on around me. The walls were covered with pictures of Sam and a pretty lady with scars.

Looking around made me miss my own home. Mommy would always come home a little before the sun would go down. She always brought me her latest hunt. After we ate she would start to teach me stuff like math and history on humans, vampire, and werewolves. She would also make me read to books a day.

When we were done she would dim the lights and sit in a rocking chair she said my daddy made just for me. I would crawl on her lap and she would tell me a story and on some days she would tell me how her day was. When she knew I was ready to fall asleep she would get up and move towards the makeshift bed that was made out of blankets and pillows. I would curl into her with my legs to her stomach and my head to her chest. She would hug me close and start to sing me a lullaby until I fell asleep.

I could feel the tears start to run down my check. I turned and pushed my face into Sam's neck. He patted my back and started to whisper words of comfort. He walked toward his bedroom. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a t- shirt. He sat me down on the bed and ripped the shirt, pulled it over my head. It only reached just below my knees.

I started to yawn a lot so Sam picked me up and took me toward another room right across the hall. He laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. When he tried to walk away I grabbed hold of his belt loop.

"Don't go, please. I don't want to be alone." I looked towards him with tears at the rims of my eyes. He smiled down at me and lay right next to me above the covers. I curled closer to him and waited.

"Sleep, Bella. I know you're tired." I shook my head to him. He frowned.

"Mommy always told me a story or about her day. If she had no story to tell she would sing me a lullaby. There had never been a night she didn't." I looked at him expecting him to start either one of the choices I gave him.

"Um, ok. Well, I don't know any lullabies or stories I can tell you. So I guess I can tell you about the pack. I was the first to shift, and then it was Jared and Paul. Next to shift were Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Then it was Leah and Seth. After that it was the twins, Collin and Brady. Quil, Jared, had I are the only one that have imprinted. Do you know what imprinting is?" I nodded my head. Mommy always said that Daddy was her imprint. "Good. You will meet Emily, my imprint, tomorrow. She always cooks for the pack so you will meet them too. You will really enjoy them, they will love you. You're our pack baby now and…." I fell asleep not knowing what else he would have said.

**Author's Note****: **

** Hi everybody, I know all of you want me to update faster and I'm trying. Please understand I'm in my senior year of high school with finals coming. Please be patient, I'm trying my best. **

**Disclaimer****:**

** I**__**DO NOT**__**own Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I kept tossing and turning, reaching out my hands trying to find warmth. I opened my eyes to a dark room. The door was left open just a crack to let some light from the hall way in. I kept sniffing around try to smell my mommy. All I could smell was Sam that made me remember that Mommy is not here anymore like Daddy.

I got out of bed and went out in the hall way. I went towards the room that Sam took me in earlier. I looked inside only to find only to find that woman in the picture with Sam. I sniffed and knew she wasn't a wolf. She wouldn't be able to keep me warm. I walked further into the house and found a trail that led to Sam out the door.

I looked around and found a jacket. Mommy always told me young wolves shouldn't go outside that it was too cold for them. She kept telling me that she learned that the hard way. I never understood what she meant. She would say that if I had to then I had to where a jacket.

I put the jacket, which fell to the ground from how long it was. I opened the door quietly and went out to look for Sam. The porch floor was cold under my feet so I walk faster than I normally would. I crossed the beach and I ended up in front of this really old building. Right above the door said 'Counsel Hall'. I could smell Sam and other wolves in there, so I opened the door and walked right in.

I followed the scent into a room full of people. I looked around and found Sam. I ran right to him. The whole room grew quiet. Sam picked me up and sat me on his lap. I cuddled closer to him. Loving the heat he radiated.

"Bella what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home in bed?" I looked up at Sam. I was afraid I'd made him angry.

"It was cold. You weren't there to keep me warm. Why did you leave?" Everyone in the room stayed quiet, while I waited for an answer.

"If it was cold you could have used the blanket I left for you. I left because I had to have a meeting concerning you." I got frustrated with him. He was supposed to take care of me and keep me warm.

"A blanket can't keep me warm. Mommy always said that I shouldn't get too cold. That it was bad for me. My body doesn't give off the same heat you do. Only a wolf can keep me warm. Mommy said that once I can warm up my own body, I can sleep without anybody having to keep me warm. I would also be allowed to go outside without being afraid of getting sick." There were some whispers going on between these older men seated at a long table where everybody was facing.

"What do you mean get sick, little one." A man with long black hair and eyes asked me this. He was seated in the center of the older men. He must be the leader. I looked to Sam to see if it was ok for me to answer him. He nodded his head giving me the ok.

"Mommy told me that before she had me she had another little girl. That was her first child, so Mommy didn't know what happens to a shift changing baby when they get cold. First they just get the shivers and then they get a fever. It gets worse the longer the child stays cold. By the time Mommy figured it out it was too late. My sister died a day later. That's why I'm not supposed to sleep alone. I get cold. And Mommy didn't want what happened to my sister to happen to me." I snuggled closer to Sam and pressed my hands to Sam's neck.

"How old are you little one?" The older man had the look of sympathy and concern.

"I'm three years old but my mental age is much older. I'm smarter than any child and some adults but I do have a child-like state of mind that gets in the way at times."

"Do you know your whole name? Where you live? Do you know where your father is? Do you know his name so we can find him for you? Do you know of any family member that can help you? I know it's a lot of questions. And maybe hard to answer but it is really important that we know." I yawned and laid my head down on Sam's chest.

"My name is Isabella Swan but Mommy told me that it's the name we can never use. We lived in the woods but I can't say exactly where. I would have to be there. My daddy died before I was born. His name was Charlie. I did have family that I used to see but that was before we moved to the woods. Mommy said we couldn't see them anymore and if I did I had to run away. I don't know why but I always listen to Mommy. Like when she said that I could trust you and that you would help me." I lifted my head and looked at Sam. "I'm sleepy can we go to bed now. It's past my bed time."

He looked up towards the older men. They nodded telling him it was ok to leave.

Sam got up and wrapped me in his arms. He walked back to the house and tried his best to make sure that the wind didn't hit me.

Once in the house Sam turned off the lights and headed towards the bedroom I was sleeping in. We lay in bed together and both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the delay. With school and college coming I have been distracted. I hope I answered you questions. Anymore you guys might have I would be happy to answer. **


End file.
